Heaven for Faggots
by clam theif
Summary: Prayers and devotion are nice and all...but what does it mean now? People hear 'God' and think of Kira. But there are still a few who remain faithful. If only those who just...didn't care, could respect that. MattxMello, Foreign Objects and Yaoi!


**Hey everyone, first, I want to apologize for not updating Vodka and Red Bull…My laptop crashed the same day I was about to submit the last chapter and I lost everything (Please, don't give me pity!). So, I've been trying to get the inspiration to rewrite it. If anyone has suggestions, let me know. Anyways. This was spawned…from an RP I had when I was visiting my Matt, so, if things change a little and there's some inaccuracy later on in the story, sorry! Also, I am NOT Catholic, so I have NO idea if I spelled all the prayers right. Anyways…enjoy some blasphemous yaoi. (Co Written by RavenSohma)  
**

** Also...please, please, please, please! Do not flame us for this! We are incredibly aware of how sick we are! You don't have to tell us! We mean no offense, seriously! D: Be nice, plz?**

**_Heaven for Faggots_  
**

Construction equipment laid abound within the church which was possibly, at the oldest, only a century old. But all old things need to be repaired now and then, and reborn with new beauty. Thus was one of a few reasons he had actually arrived here. It was empty, quiet, and most of all, it was a holy place of worship. He was at his absolute safest right now. No one would ever suspect him of ever entering a church alone, especially a church in renovation without someone to protect him. Peace was what he was truly trying to achieve at this moment. All he wanted was some time alone with God, thanking him for sparing his life after that horrific accident which had practically removed half of his face with flames. He walked along the archaic, tattered, burgundy carpet which was speckled with holes from burns and the countless feet over the years walking upon it. Normally, the pointed, sleek, ebony boots he wore would make a clicking sound as he walk, but thanks to this carpet, all they made were soft thuds. The church was dark, it was unlit, and it felt as if God was not there. But He was. At least he thought He would be there. The boots continued their soft thuds as he turned into a pew, forth in, right near the edge, just in case he needed a quick escape.

He bent his head down, blonde hair curtaining around his face, shielding it, along with the dark, rosy brown scar on his face, from the darkness of the chair. He inhaled, placing a hand against his chest, placing his index and middle finger around the rosary that hung from his neck. Casually, and carefully, as if he was lifting up a delicate flower, he lifted the cross from the chest and held it between his hands, which folded together in two fists. If it hadn't been for Him…and him, he probably wouldn't be here.

Sweet smoke eased up from around the tip of the cigarettes pressed between the lips of the red haired youth. He peered out his car window, scanning the area with his emerald eyes. 'Where is he' he thought, looking for his lover. He'd had dropped him off in that area what seemed like hours ago. He opened the door to his fire engine red GTO Mustang and climbed out of the car. Tossing the half smoked cigarette to the ground he started walking down the street, where would he go? Where would it be safe for him to go at this point? He shoved his gloved hands into his vest pockets, none of the buildings looked like places he would go. Federal building, school, more federal buildings. Then he saw it, an old church surrounded by construction equipment. Matt knew Mello had to be there, he walked towards the church quietly, he wasn't religious never had been most likely never would be. Though he knew if he walked in being noisy Mello would kill him. He pushed open the doors, looking around the inside of the building. At first he didn't see anyone inside, and then he saw the soft blonde hair of his lover up near the front.

His hands were shaking as he silently whispered prayers to God. No, not Allah, or Kira, or any other Pagan gods as far as he was concerned. These prayers were for God. No one else.

"_E nomine patri es spiritus sancti_._" _he whispered softly, his hands shaking and the beads rattling. His breath was shaking a bit as the Latin words escaped from his mouth. Though he was whispering and shaking, the words rushed out of him as if he was possessed. But these were merely words of love and thanks to his God for saving him, and for blessing him with some of the most precious things. Life and Love. That's what he had. Yes, he was aware God would punish him for the idea that his love was another man, but love was love. Was that not what mattered? The undying love and affection of another human being? His praying continued, but his head began to pound as his mind began to wander from that of God, to the one person who meant most to him.

Mello shook slightly, removing one hand from his praying posture, still holding the cross within the other as his prayer continued. The other hand rested upon his leg, and his fingers delicately traced the flesh hidden beneath the skintight leather. But he found himself lacking self control as his mind began to wander to that of a certain red head. "_No_." he thought, feeling heat rise within him. "_Anywhere but here_…"

'It's not a bad old place' Matt thought as he walked amongst the pews down towards where his lover was bowed in prayer. He tapped his fingers against the wood, dust and wood chipping from the construction collected slowly on the tips of his gloves. He finally reached Mello's pew, he looked down and watched his lover for a moment. He looked so vulnerable in a way; down on his knee's shaking softly in prayer. Matt shook his head; he knew damn well that what he was thinking was blasphemous to Mello's god. Not that he really cared; he reached down and touched his lover's hair softly.

He jolted up sharply, feeling the touch of Matt's hands upon his head, fiddling with the golden, blonde hair that resided upon his head. "Matt." he said sternly glaring at him with icy, slate blue eyes. "Why'd you come here?" He forced himself up off of his knees and sat back on the pew with its fuchsia, velvet cushions. He leaned back softly, raising his arms and placing them behind his head, mumbling a bit to himself. "Speak up, Matt." He sighed heavily, wanted some time alone right now…Especially now since he had realized that the blood had started flowing within him in a house of God.

Matt watched Mello move off from his knee's in mild disappointment. The image of Mello on the floor like that had been mildly turning him on "You didn't come back when you said you would, so I got worried and came looking for you." he explained watching Mello lay back in the pews.

Mello rolled his eyes, shaking his head, the blonde flying outwards as he did so. He grasped on to the dark, oak wood of the pews with his leather gloves. The two surfaces protested as they made contact. "You could have called me." he said, reaching into his coat pocket and pulled out his intricately designed cell phone. He stared at Matt blankly, waving the phone at him. It wasn't like Mello to _ever _turn his phone off. He always kept it on, and within reach.

He leaned back into the pew, reaching up with his other hand and combing the leathery appendage through his hair. "What'd you need?" he asked, realizing his legs were wide open, and the slight bulge between his legs was making its presence known. He pressed his legs shut, and stared up at the ceiling of the church which was adorned of murals of angels, but were far too dusty to make the details out of.

"Just wondering where the hell you'd run off to." Matt shrugged looking his lover over. That's when he noticed the slight budge in his pants, and the way he tried to hide it and distract himself by attempting to look up at the intricate designs on the ceiling. Matt smirked; an idea slowly came to him. It was wrong but it was really hot, he could feel himself getting mildly excited at the idea. He walked a few steps closer to Mello; he placed his hand on the side of Mello's face softly and leaned in to kiss him.

He could taste a vague hint of chocolate on his lovers lips like he always could, he deepened the kiss before Mello could protest.

His body thrashed slightly as Matt pressed their lips together. Silently, he was screaming at Matt to get off, at least in his mind, but his body was screaming for Matt to climb on to him. Then it was only the factor of mind over matter that had convinced him otherwise.

He placed his gloved hands upon Matt's chest, gripping the soft, fluffy material that decorated his vest. The grips loosened, so his hands were placed with the palms firmly against his chest. Mello's leg rose from the floor, and forced itself against Matt's stomach, as Mello gently, but still with enough thrust to remind Matt who was in charge, in order to get him off of him. "Matt!" he snapped, yanking his mouth away from his lover's. "Not in God's house!"

Matt whimpered in protest to being pushed off from his lover, the more he thought about the idea of making love in a church, the more turned on it made him, especially since according to Mello's God their love was a sin, a crime. "Why not in a house of God?" he asked in mild frustration. He moved closer and began to kiss Mello again, wrapping his arms around him in an attempt to be dominant to his lover.

He ran his hands up Mello's back softly; he wanted to run his bare hands against his lover's skin badly. He yanked his gloves off behind Mello's back, dropping them onto the pew running his now naked hands up Mello's back.

He struggled more, trying to slide from Matt's grip. "Christ, Matt!" he screamed, shoving his hands against his chest once more. "Get the fuck off!" His struggling slowly began to cease as his mouth began to submit to that of his lover's will. Mello's mouth opened widely, giving Matt deeper access to the foreign confines of his mouth, and to newly discovered textures and moistures. He made slight moans as he felt his tongue slithering along Matt's.

"Jesus…" he said, forcing himself away, pushing Matt's body from his. "Just…not here."

"Why not here? Isn't here as good as any other place?" Matt asked, plus the risk, the thrill the mere idea that making love to Mello here was frowned upon by all of society made him desperately want to do it more. He moved Mello back against the pew, running his hands up the front of him down. He took the cold silver zipper on the front of Mello's shirt and eased it down slowly. He moved his hands up and moved them around Mello's nipples.

"It's obvious you want me." Matt pouted, "So why can't we make love? Right here? Right now?"

Mello began to shake his head, but small, tiny gasps escaped from his throat as Matt began to please him. "B-because…" he moaned softly, wrapping his arms around Matt's waist, leaning into his chest. "This is God's house. He and I have already come to terms about my sexuality." He shook his head slightly, once more. "He wasn't pleased, but here…It would seem like…" Mello paused as he glanced up into the emerald eyes of his red haired lover. "Saying 'Fuck you God. I'm gonna fuck in your house, just to piss you off.'" Mello continued to shake his head. "Not here Matt."

Matt wanted it here though, he wanted to tell Mello's god to go fuck himself. Mello, and himself faced so much persecution in the world because of that god. It wasn't fair, it would never be fair. Matt pushed Mello harshly down onto the pew. "I don't care whose house this is Mello. I want you, I want to feel you." He said, kissing him deeply, shoving his tongue into his mouth pinning down his arms to the wood.

He took one his hands away from Mello's arms to shove his lovers vest off.

"Dammit!" he shouted, trying to pry Matt off for a moment. "Get the fuck off of me, Matt!" Mello shoved his hands once more against Matt's chest, trying to fight him away, but something…something about being in the house of God, kept him from wanting to fight more. Yes, Lust was a sin, but so was Wrath. But in this sense, Wrath was the greater of two evils, so his body eased as Matt slowly forced him down on to the velvet of the cushions. "Mmngh…Matt…" he moaned softly, as Matt leaned into him, kissing him softly. Damn him, and his ability to bypass religion.

"I don't care what you say, Mello." He whispered almost darkly into his lover's ear, his breath warm and somewhat pulsating. "I'm going to make you mine, and have you scream for your God that resides here." The redhead slowly forced his way on to the pew with Mello, his body beginning to hover over the slim frame of the former mafia leader. His jeans made contact with the velvet, and shoved forward, Matt's knee sliding between Mello's legs as he fell back. The bulge was still somewhat apparent, even from the bottom angle in which all Matt could see was the stitching on the leather pants.

"Stop it…" Mello whimpered, his body shifting slightly, his mind unsure whether it was an attempt for him to get away from Matt, or to give into him and let the redhead top him and fuck his brains out. Matt smiled as Mello protested and placed his hand next to his knee, which was still firmly placed between Mello's legs, roughly against his crotch. His hand squeezed him softly, pressing his fingers into the small bulge in the blonde's crotch.

"I don't want to." He said sternly to Mello, pressing his fingers even more so into the bulge, sliding an extra finger around the cords that held the pants on Mello. "You're so helpless in here." The redhead smiled, his green eyes shimmering. "I don't think I'll be able to stop myself, Mel." His hand then slid him Mello's hip, and along his waist, running up the side of his body, his fingertips hidden by the gloves on his hands. "Oh man." He teased softly as he dragged his hand over Mello's shirt, grasping the circular zipper on the blonde's shirt. "I _really_ don't think I can stop myself." His index and middle fingers pinched together on the zipper and slowly slid it down, clicking noises emitting from it as it glided down Mello's chest. Matt smirked and placed his hand on the small relief of chest he could see without taking the vest off entirely. "No, I'm sure I won't be able to." His fingers spread open wide and slowly began to slide the quilted leather from Mello's body.

"Cut it out!" Mello shouted, his chest shifting, trying to get Matt to stop. Instead, he just granted Matt's wish by knocking some of his vest from his body, his chest becoming exposed to the cool air of the unheated church. "Ah…" The hand of Matt slithered along his chest, tracing small circles into his flesh. Matt laughed at Mello's helplessness at the moment and took his hand from Mello's chest which continued to reveal itself as the seconds passed.

"But what if I don't want to?" he asked gently, setting his hand upon the sleek, but slightly stiffed fabric of his leather pants. His fingertips danced along the fabric, smiling as he could begin to feel the curves of Mello's hidden appendage. "I'm having fun being on top of you for once." His fingers pressed tightly into the tip of the curves of Mello's lower body. The blonde gasped loudly, his body shifting once more, determined to escape from his lovers' grasp.

"Stop it, Matt!" Mello shouted as Matt's fingers entangled themselves into the cords holding Mello's pants on. "Seriously! I'm not fucking joking! Stop!" Matt's fingers weaved around the cords, yanking and tugging in order to loosen them. "Stop it, cunt!" he snapped. The fingers clawed at the cords until…Finally.

The pants loosened and started to ease open around Mello's lower body, the flaps revealing the soft flesh of his hips and crotch. Mello's mouth released an incoherent gasp as Matt gently slid his hand along the flesh, his fingers slipping beneath, in hopes of feeling the stiff and pulsating shaft that Mello's pants hid.

"I can't believe you…" he snorted, glaring at Mello in the eye. "You little shit…" His emerald eyes shimmered with malice as he removed his hand from the inside of Mello's pants to grip the top of the leather garment. "For once in your fuckin' life…" He yanked at the pants roughly, ripping them from Mello's legs, tugging them to his ankles. "For once! For fucking _once_ you managed to fit a pair of underwear under those pants!"

And there Mello lay on the pew. He was resting on his elbows, vest wide open, chest exposed…and with a pair of grey boxer shorts hanging on his hips.

"And not _only_ did you fit underwear—but boxers!" Matt groaned loudly, and threw his head back in annoyance. "How'd you like that?!" he continued on. "Boxers bunching up your ass with pants that tight?" Matt's hands returned to the bulge in the boxers, and gripped it tightly. "Why the _fuck_ are you wearing underwear?!"

"Because I wanted to speak to God!" Mello hissed, crying out at the painful pleasure Matt was delivering him. "It'd be rude not to!" Matt removed one hand, but doubled the pressure from the other to make up the difference. He reached to his side, his hand groping around on the back of the pew in front of them. There were wooden pockets on the pews, and, in each pocket, there was a bible…Couldn't churches have something better in these? Like a dildo or something? Oh wait, this was a church.

"What the _hell_ is with you and God?!" Matt asked roughly, yanking bibles from their pockets, fumbling around in each one for something…anything.

"I love God!" Mello replied back. "He's the only one I ever loved before you came along!" At last…Behind one of the bibles, about an inch and a half thick, was a cross made of marble.

Cold marble.

"Really now?" Matt snarled, sliding the boxers from Mello's frame slowly, staring in amusement as Mello unfurled in front of him, while the boxers collected at his ankles with the leather pants. Mello whimpered softly as the cool air hit him. He wanted to get soft now, and just scramble to get his clothes back on. It was all he really wanted.

Matt's plans differed. Seeing as how he knew Mello would probably bit his fingers off, the redhead slide his index and middle finger into his mouth. His tongue slithered around his fingers as saliva gave the fingers a heavy coating. "If you love God so much…" he mused after removing the fingers from his mouth, and placing his hand near Mello's opening. Smoothly for him, but with a sudden jolt for Mello, Matt slid his fingers in, loosening the hole slightly for his plan.

The fingers removed from Mello, and Matt took the cross in his hands. Mello's eyes widened. He had caught on. "If you _loooove_ God so damn much, Mello…" he said softly, lowering his hand with the cross down low so Mello wouldn't be able to see it.

"Why not let him fuck you!?" Matt's hand with the cross jolted forward, slamming into Mello's opening forcefully. The blonde screamed, his eyes shutting and his face reddening quickly.

"_Our father who art in heaven…_" Mello whimpered softly as Matt laughed. The blonde's hands folded together in prayer. "_Hallowed be thy name…Kingdom come, thy will be done, on earth, as it is in heaven…_" He became silenced as Matt's body slid along him, their heads parallel with one another. Mello's eyes and mouth opened slowly, only for them to shut quickly and for a scream to be released. Matt laughed a little, and forced their mouths together in a rough embrace. Mello struggled, trying to pull away, but the pressure that Matt was delivering him with the cross turned sex toy, was causing him to submit to Matt with absolutely no effort in fighting back.

Matt's tongue danced along his, throbbing against it, feeling the corners of his mouth. "You like it though…" he whispered, taking his mouth from Mello's, dragging his mouth, along with a trail of saliva to his ear. "You're enjoying defiling God now, aren't you? You like it, because everyone knows…that God is Kira now." Mello began to protest in anger of Matt's words. Since when did Matt speak like a Kira supporter? The cross shoved deeply inside of Mello once more, ramming against his prostate, causing the blonde to cry out loudly.

"This is fuckin' blasphemy, Matt!" Mello screamed out, his back arching as the cross throbbed inside of him. "Fucking twisted madness!" Matt laughed as Mello cried out.

"Madness?" he asked softly, sliding the cross slowly from Mello's rectum. "No." He grinned, placing the cross behind him on the pew, as he hovered over Mello's body, one of his hands clasped on to Mello's shoulder, the other one rapidly unbuttoning, unzipping and sliding off Matt's pants and boxers. That hand shortly after took Mello's other shoulder. "This…is assrape." And suddenly, thanks to Mello's shoulders, he hoisted Mello up at an angle and thrust inside of him.

Mello screamed out, clawing at the velvet pew cushions. "Aaah!" he screamed out. "Matt! Stop it!" Matt chuckled as Mello's body writhed from every which way direction. Matt pulled out slightly, just to slam into the blonde's rectum once again, slamming into the older ones prostate. Mello's body rocked back and forth. Of course he wanted it…but they were in a church…a house of God.

But Matt had a point…No one worshipped _God_ anymore…they worshipped Kira now. Mello whimpered as Matt quickened his speed, thrusting deeper and rougher each time. "C'mon Mel." Matt gasped as his body shifting upwards in a way that allowed him to place his mouth by Mello's ear. "Give in a little…God might even be flattered that someone loves him enough to pray to him while getting fucked."

Mello whimpered softly, as Matt delivered him short, rapid jolts of pleasure, each one more sudden than the last. "Ah…a-ah…" he moaned, finally giving I a bit, and wrapping his bare arms around Matt's neck. Matt thrust in again, and this time, Mello pressed himself back. It was growing mutual. "Do this again, and I fuckin' kill you." He threatened between gasps.

Matt chuckled, thrusting inwards, moaning deeply, the sound coming from deep within his throat as he felt the inner walls of Mello press back this time. "G-great…" he muttered, slowing his pace. He smiled softly at Mello, raising a hand to his face and stroking his cheek with his thumb. Mello's mouth released soft, sensual gasps as his lovers speed slowed.

"I wonder what Heaven is like for faggots…" he muttered.

"It's Hell."

"Why's that?" Mello replied, feeling Matt kiss his cheek lightly.

"You of all people shoulder know." He purred, dragging that kiss to Mello's lips, pulling away, leaving the blonde with a faint taste of nicotine. "We're sinners."


End file.
